DB: Dynasty
by New2dagame
Summary: A new begining to the Dragon Ball story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
[Seiko Bio Industries, Dynasty undercover laboratory facility]  
  
The man's eyes narrowed as he felt his power increase a great deal. He shot high into the air in the direction of the fighting robot at full speed. He starts to power up two ki balls in both hands, as he gets closer to his metal foe. The robot sidesteps his attack by spinning and using his right hand; it fires a ball of energy into the man's lower back. The man hits the sidewall very hard face first but quickly recovers and as the robot goes to throw a punch, the man places his palms on the wall then spins like a helicopter. The robot takes two boots to the jaw and flies back in pain if it could feel pain like that.  
  
"Doc, this robot is really giving me a good workout here."  
  
The man uses the wall as a springboard and speeds down in the direction of the fallen robot and just as he goes in for the kill he is blasted from behind.  
  
"What the fuc.!?"  
  
He lands on one hand then pushes himself up until he lands on his feet. He begins the rub his back in some pain as he tries to find who his attacker was. Suddenly a taller robot lands along side the fallen robot and helps it up to its feet. They all get into their fighting stances as a voice comes from a speaker at the top of the room.  
  
"That is all for today Brolly, training is over." The voice says as the white room slowly turns a dark gray and the two robots start to lower as the floor underneath them opens.  
  
"Come on doc, it was just getting good." The man says as he powers down to normal.  
  
"I can tell you now, it was going to end the same way."  
  
Brolly growls at of anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M MORE POWERFUL THEN I'VE EVER BEEN!!!"  
  
Brolly yells up at the speaker with his fist clenched.  
  
"Calm down Brolly, just calm down. It doesn't matter how many times you play that out, Sparks and the girl over powered you. Just face facts, the day was theirs."  
  
"Sparks!!!" He said in a low growl.  
  
"I will finally kill you! You and your little girlfriend!" Brolly's fists clenched even tighter, his fingernails drawing blood, leaving a small puddle on the floor.  
  
"Brolly, time for the last test, than your on your way."  
  
He just nods as the room walls turn into squares and moves apart then to get smaller in size as a door appears in front of where Brolly was standing.  
  
After a few seconds of walking down a long hallway, Brolly makes it to the laboratory where a few ladies were waiting, dress in all white holding towels, water and new clothes.  
  
"Did you have a nice workout Mr. Brolly sir?" All three said at the same time.  
  
"Yes I did ladies. I still have platy of energy left if you three want me to show a real "workout"." Brolly says with a smirk.  
  
The three girls laugh to themselves at Brolly's come on. All three walk up to him and start to rub on his chest and back until the door opens.  
  
"Don't you three have work to do?" A short older looking man asks after taking a pipe out of his mouth. The three nodded and hand Brolly his things then rushed out the hallway.  
  
"Doc, you seem to always rain on my party." Brolly says watching the young ladies leave the room. He licks his lips and he stares at the last women's rear as it moved in her very short mini skit.  
  
"If you're done, we should get started on the tests." The doctor says as the turn and leaves the room. Brolly follows as they walk to a hover floor and the doctor waves his hand over the ground and they start to float in the air. Thin lasers begin to scan Brolly's body as they make their way up to the top floor.  
  
"I don't know why I have to go through all this, i'm fine." The laser stops its scan and disappears.  
  
"We have to make sure that there's no feed back for the upgrade." The man says as he cleans out his pipe.  
  
"I also don't know why I need this upgrade, he was no match for me before and he's not now." Brolly starts to put his clothes on as the hover floor stops at the top level.  
  
"From what they say, the boy is getting stronger everyday. As you know, it has been a year since your last battle with him and the girl; we're just making sure you get the job done this time!"  
  
Brolly goes to reply but was cut off by a ring of the doctor's cell phone. The two walk into the doctor's office as he starts to yell at the other person on the other end of the call.  
  
"I told you I don't ever want to be bothered while I'm in my lab!"  
  
The doctor turns and walks toward his computer to sit on the face of the desk.  
  
"The testing is going very well, extremely well. He should be." He was cut before he could finish by the loud voice on the other end. "What, today?" The doctor removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Is he sure about this? . Fine, he'll be sent right away. Thank you."  
  
The doctor hangs up his phone and places it on the desk. He picks up his pipe and from his shirt pocket, he pulls out some red looking tobacco then places it into the mouth of the of the pipe.  
  
"Well, what's going on Doc?" Brolly says as he put on his scouter.  
  
"His training ends today, its time." The doctor says lighting his pipe.  
  
Brolly's face brightens up like it was his birthday or something.  
  
"Finally, I've been waiting for this for a long time." He clenches his fist out of happiness.  
  
"Just remember, try not to use the upgrade if you don't have to, okay. The king wants him alive, the women on the other hand doesn't really mater much. It's just one less Saiyajin to worry about."  
  
"Don't worry Doc." With that the large man runs out the lab doors into the large hallway almost knocking over one of the ladies he was hitting on earlier.  
  
The doctor walks back to his desk and looks over the test results as the women finishes picking up the paper that fall out of her hands. She walks in and places the paper on her desk then walks over to the doctor's desk.  
  
"Sir, what was that all that about, he almost sent me through the wall? I take it he's testing done." The doctor just sighs and sits back in his chair and rubs his chin.  
  
"That's right, but I think it's too earlier."  
  
The women picked up the papers and began to leaf through them.  
  
"If his anything like the original legendary, he wont be able handle himself with all that raw power." He says as he starts to blow smoke in the air.  
  
"It doesn't mater anyway, your jobs done. It's out of your hands." She says putting the papers back on the desk and walks out of the room. The doctor turns his chair, back facing the door and closes his eyes then slowly falls asleep with a smirk on his face.  
[The training planet Shamosei, Voodoo Rainforest.]  
  
Sparks was facing a good fight in Sanaa in her Super Saiyajin form. The two were sweating up a storm; both were pretty badly beaten up, more Sanaa than Sparks. The two fly at an extremely high speed, firing ki blasts at each other, trying to shot the other out of the sky.  
  
"I know you can do better than this, Sanaa!" Sparks says evading a barrage of ki blasts and firing his own back to counter the new wave of beams.  
  
"Just stop talking and fight!!" Sanaa says angry as she stops cold and starts to power up a large ball of energy in between her palms. With that comment, Sparks knew that all the fun is gone in the sparring match so it was time to end this. Just before Sanaa could fire her blast, Sparks disappears and reappears just above her. She barely had time to whisper "shit" before he raised his hands up and put all his energy into a powerful axe blow. Everything went black as Sanaa body hit the ground with so much force that she created a 20-foot deep crater. The smoke slowly cleared as Sparks lowered himself to as most ground level with a cold stare in his eyes. Sanaa slowly picked her head up from rocks and stared up at the waiting Sparks hovering with his arms crossed.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit me so hard? I thought this was just a sparring match?" Sanaa asked rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well, I thought so too. "Stop talking and fight" what the hell was that about? You took all the fun out of our workout."  
  
"And you had to almost take my head off to tell me that?" She says stumbling to her feet, feeling a little light headed.  
  
"That's not the point, what's up with you? You been this way for some time now." Sparks asks as he lands gently on the ground and Sanaa sits back down on the floor.  
  
"It's just that I've gotten use to not looking over my shoulder every two seconds. Today is the last day of our training and its just hard thinking about leaving this peaceful place." Sanaa says trying not to tear.  
  
Sparks kneeled down and placed his hand on Sanaa's cheek, comforting her.  
  
"Sanaa, I always said that you didn't have to come with me, you can just stay here until I'm done with the search."  
  
"Nonsense! You wouldn't last one minute out there without me by your side." She says as she pulls on Spark's long goatee.  
  
"Oh, you think so huh. For your information, I was."  
  
".a lone warrior way before I ever met you, I know Sparks. But you know you would miss me too much to leave me here." She moves forward and gives Sparks a nice slow kiss. After a minute, they come up for air.  
  
"You know, I hate when I are right." He helps her to her feet and cleans her backside off.  
  
"You seem to always have a reason to touch my ass don't you?"  
  
Spark's face turns a little red from the comment. Sanaa just laughs as the two lift in the air.  
  
"Anyway, we should get back before Master Yun sends a search party out on us." Sanaa nods as she powers up just shy of Super Saiyajin and takes off followed by Sparks.  
[Passing Planet VX1]  
  
After hours of looking at the stars outside his window, Brolly decided to focus his thoughts on one point, Sparks. The events of the past played over again and again in his mind, it would haunt him for the rest of his days.  
  
May whatever gods out there in the heavens have mercy on his soul, because I surely won't!  
  
Brolly thinks as he watches the stars shot by his large pod. Slowly he could feel the darkness over take him and he doesn't try to fight it.  
  
Soon.  
  
Brolly falls asleep as his ship rockets toward the planet his long time foe has been living on for the past year.  
  
It was now later in the evening, and the moon began to rises as two warriors continued flying down a long path toward a waterfall. It was already getting cold as they stopped in front of the lake and washed their faces and hands.  
  
"Man its already getting cold and this water is not helping much." Sanaa says putting some water to her face.  
  
"Sure isn't."  
  
A large evil grin grew on Spark's face as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed. She tried her best to keep her balance but couldn't and fell in with a large splash. He knows that his in trouble, so he turns and runs back into forest laughing like crazy. She burst out of the water after Sparks.  
  
"SPARKSSSSS!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Come on now, it's just a joke. Ha, Ha?"  
  
"Joke my ass, just wait until I get my hand on you Red!" She said while holding herself out of coldness.  
  
Sparks just chuckled as they zigzagged between the trees with un-believable quickness. She finally catches him when and forces him to the ground hard on his back. She lies on top of him and passionately kisses him. She gives him a quick jab to the gut as she gets up from on top of him.  
  
"That's what you get for pushing me into that cold ass lake Sparks."  
  
Sparks just grins as Sanaa grabs his shirt and dries her face off.  
  
"I should beat you up for just getting my hair wet!" Sparks just laughs at the comment.  
  
"Never heard of a Saiya-jin worried about their hair before."  
  
"You're the one to talk hair boy." She starts messing up his long red hair as they begin to play fight. The sounds of Sanaa squealing could be heard all across the forest.  
  
Two hours later. Master Yun's dojo.  
  
"Over the past year students, you have gone through the most intensive training this dojo has ever put anyone through. Your level of power has surpassed any other students to graduate from my dojo. Sparks, Sanaa, Stote Jr., and Zar, I'm very proud of you and I pray that you all do well out there in the real world."  
  
The group stood from the dinner table and gave the old master a hug out of thanks. After finishing, they all walked to their living quarters to gather their things. Sanaa was just finishing up her shower as Sparks made his way to her room. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that its over, Sparks." She says running water through her hair.  
  
"I know what your saying. This year went by way too fast if you tell me."  
  
Suddenly something caught their attention and they started looking around.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Sanaa nods.  
  
He continued to look around pushing out his senses until he knew where it was coming from.  
  
"Shit!!" They both say to each other.  
  
He grabs Sanaa by the arm then throws her aside just as the wall explodes and a large figure flies in.  
  
"Brolly!?"  
  
Sanaa could barely get out before a green energy ball forced Sparks though another wall and the figure flew after him. Sanaa jumped up to her feet and garbs some clothes then runs out though the smoking hole in the wall as her master ran down the hall.  
  
"What's going on Sanaa and whose ki am I sensing fighting with Sparks?"  
  
"An Dynasty android named Brolly!" Sanaa says putting on her pants and top.  
  
The master just stood with a confused look on his face. Sanaa forgot that she had run out nude.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you later. If we survive that is."  
  
The two continued running until they made it outside where Sparks and the android Brolly were fighting. Brolly blasted Sparks in the chest with a small green fireball, which sent him into some trees kicking up dust and plants. He quickly hopped onto his feet, and met the on coming android. Sparks fired a small ki beam but Brolly evaded it. He tried to answer with a punch but Sparks ducked then countered by forcing his palm to the ground and did a one-handed handstand kick striking Brolly in the chin. He took a few steps back to recover as Sparks jumped to his feet.  
  
"Not bad for someone that's not even powered up yet." Sparks said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll give you that but let see how fast you are without your power up." Sparks raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
Brolly slowly raised his palm toward the direction of the dojo and with an evil grin, he fired a large energy ball that flew right past Spark's head.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sparks quickly looks back and his eyes widen to see that Sanaa was Brolly's target. Like a shot Sparks disappears from the forest kicking up a lot of dust and leaves Brolly standing there with a dumb look on his face. Sparks materializes just as Sanaa looks up to see the on coming fire ball heading toward her head. Sparks easily deflects the blast high into the air where it exploded sending a shock wave back down to the ground. Sparks looked up angry as Brolly made his way back to the dojo.  
  
"Sanaa, are you all right?" Sparks asked never taking his eyes off of Brolly.  
  
"Yea, thanks to you. That blast would have sent me packing for sure." Sanaa said trying to pull herself together.  
  
"Good, now go see about the master." Sanaa just nodded and quickly ran over to where the old master was sitting. Brolly slowly made his way down to the ground with an overjoyed look on his face.  
  
"My, my, Sparks, your speed has really increased. Just think, if this were a year ago, the girl and the old man would have been dead. You should feel proud."  
  
Both Sanaa and the master could see that Sparks was trying his best to keep his anger under control. Sparks closed his eyes so he would clam down some.  
  
"So how the hell did you do it Brolly, how could you find us?" Sparks asked angry.  
  
Brolly just laughs as he put his fist on his hips.  
  
"It's kind of funny when you think about it or at least to me it is. Someone you thought you could trust, a student from this very dojo told me when he joined the Dynasty as a soldier."  
  
Everyone now had shocked looks on their faces. Each person looked at the other trying to figure out who would do a thing like that. The old master couldn't believe that one of his students would join the Dynasty. It broke his spirit and he fall to his knees.  
  
"Who? Who did it Brolly? You must tell me!" The old master yelled punching the ground.  
  
Brolly just smirked and pointed back toward the dojo. Everyone turned around as the young warrior named Stote Jr. walked from the hole in the wall all bloodily.  
  
"Me!"  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped as he made his way past the group toward where Brolly was standing.  
  
"I wanted to be on the winning side when the big war starts. And they paid me a lot to become their mole. " He said with an evil smile.  
  
"How could you Stote? You told me that you hated the Dynasty because they killed your people. How could you just join them, after everything?" Sanaa said sadly.  
  
"They were too weak. They should have just joined when they had the chance. They didn't, so they paid the price. " Stote said with a smirk.  
  
The old master stood up then walked to Stote and got in his face. "I should kill you where you stand boy for talking like that!" The master said angry.  
  
"Your welcome to try old man, but you can ask Zar what happens when you try to match my power." The old man's eyes widen at the comment.  
  
"You killed Zar?" The master asked. Stote licked some blood from his lips.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" Sanaa yelled out of anger.  
  
She started to power up out of rage causing a small dust storm.  
  
"Move! I'll take care of him master Yun, I swear it!"  
  
The old master just nodded his head knowing he really didn't have the power to fight his former student anyway so he step aside. Sanaa and Stote got into their fighting stances and started powering up.  
  
"I warn you, I've been holding back a lot of my power during our training." Stote said as they both blasted deep into the rainforest.  
  
"Don't worry Stote, I've been holding back too." With that their battle begins as Sanaa throws an energy ball towards Stote's head.  
Back at the dojo  
  
Without warring, Sparks starts round two with a quick roundhouse kick and the android was surprised at the quickness of the young warrior. He barely managed to duck the attack but Sparks stopped in mid-kick and spun back the other way and kicked him dead in the jaw. Brolly fumbled backwards a little shocked until he regained has balance, but Sparks didn't let him recover fully as he rushed in with an elbow to the stomach.  
  
"HAAAA!" Sparks yelled as he pulled his elbow out of Brolly's gut.  
  
Brolly coughed and hacked up green blood until Sparks hit him with a knee to the chin followed by a two handed invisible ki attack that sent him flying. Brolly skidded along the forest floor until he stopped himself with a large explosion of ki that tore trees from the ground. Brolly raised his head slowly and his eyes were flaming green, and blood was escaping from his nose and mouth.  
  
"Demon freak!"  
  
Brolly clenched his fist in anger, as he knew what he had to do to put Sparks in his place. He pulls the scouter off the side of his face and throws it to the side and then he wiped away the blood from his mouth.  
  
"I see you have gotten a lot stronger over this past year Sparks." Brolly was trying his best to control his anger as Sparks slowly descended a few feet from where he was standing.  
  
"Just for you." Sparks replied sarcastically.  
  
"Funny."  
  
Without warring Brolly powered up to Super Saiya-jin 1 and the force of his aura created a huge crater.  
  
Brolly fixed his wrists bands to make sure they were on tight and lowered himself to ground level.  
  
"That feels good!" He grinned evilly as he felt his forgotten power.  
  
"Now the real fight begins."  
  
He looks over to the smiling Sparks.  
  
"I'm going to do something to wipe that smirk off your face."  
  
Sparks gets into his fighting stance ready for anything Brolly was willing to throw at him.  
  
"Oh, is that right? Well, I'll like to see you try big guy!"  
  
Then Sparks suddenly notices that Brolly focus wasn't on him anymore, but on something else. He turns around to see his master standing there.  
  
"Oh no, not again."  
  
"That's right baby boy!"  
  
With blinding speed Brolly appeared in front of the old master and the old man jumped back in shock at the Saiya-jin's speed.  
  
"What the.???"  
  
With a quick thrust, Brolly grabbed the old master by the head and grinned evilly. He lifts him high into the air crushing his head between his fingers and the master screamed in intense pain. Brolly's hand began to glow green as he looked over to the shock Sparks with an evil grin.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time baby boy, come back with me and this old man wont die tonight."  
  
The old master tries his best to make Brolly let go by kicking and punching him on all parts of his body. Sparks takes a step forward ready to save his former master.  
  
"Put him down, now!"  
  
"Wrong answer baby boy." Brolly said as he looked at the old man. " Sorry pop's, but you can thank your prize boy over there for this!"  
  
Sparks couldn't move fast enough as Brolly released a fireball inside his palm taking the master's head clean off his shoulder, leaving the limp bloody body to fall to the ground.  
  
"MASTER NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Before Sparks could get anywhere near Brolly, he fires another ki blast vaporizing what was left of the old master. The explosion was large, blowing Sparks a few yards from the battlefield heading toward the huge waterfall. The smoke slowly cleared as the sounds of Brolly's laughter echoed a crossed the forest. Sparks landed hard in front of the lake him and Sanaa where play fighting early that morning. A little dazed from the force of the explosion he looks up to see Sanaa and Stote pounding each other. She sees Sparks at the corner of her eye and backhands Stote away giving her a enough time to make her way down to Sparks. He gets up to one knee as Sanaa landed beside him with a look of sadness.  
  
"Sparks, I can't feel Yun ki anymore, did you move him to a safer place?" Sanaa asked slowly helping him up to his feet.  
  
"No I didn't Sanaa." He said sadly.  
  
Sanaa started to cry.  
  
"Master Yun is dead."  
  
Sparks angry punches the ground creating a small crater.  
  
"I couldn't do a thing to stop it, nothing!"  
  
Sanaa wipes her tears from her face as Sparks walks toward the opening of the trees he made after Brolly's attack.  
  
"Brolly is going to pay for what his done!! But first, I will deal with Stote!"  
  
She looks up to Stote clenching her fist as she feels her rage building up. Electricity started dancing around Sanaa's body as her long hair flashed gold for a second. Sparks could feel her strength increasing and he looks back in disbelief.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT STOTE! YOU BROUGHT BROLLY HERE AND NOW YUN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Sanaa screams at the top of her lungs as her power increases tremendously. A golden aura flares as her long brown hair straightens and turns blond. Suddenly her yellow eyes flare to a light turquoise and her body mass increased a little more.  
  
May the gods take good care of Master Yun. I will get revenge for you death, I swear it! The more she thought about her fallen master the more electrified her aura became.  
  
Stote looks down in disbelief at the now Super Saiya-jin Sanaa still powering up and he had to power up to his almost maximum just to float there.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
With blinding speed Sanaa flew up to Stote and punched him dead in the jaw sending him flying high into the evening sky. She disappeared and reappeared high above Stote's flying body then just before he reaches her she power up a powerful ki attack in her fist then pulls back ready to fire.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
She throws the energy and it hit right in Stote's back sending him downward. He hit the ground hard creating a huge crater. Sanaa lands a few feet for both the crater and Sparks. She give a smile at her handy work and turned hoping Sparks was doing the same but was shocked to see him shaking all over. She could sense the anger in Spark's heart as she felt Brolly ki coming in their direction. Veins were popping up everywhere as Sparks began powering up and the quick burst of his energy almost blew Sanaa clean off her feet. A dust cloud formed around Spark's body as his power grew.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sparks screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sanaa looked in disbelief as Spark's power continued to grow.  
  
I didn't know Sparks was holding back this much power. Sanaa thought as she tried to keep her balance. Stote also had trouble and had to lower himself to the ground.  
  
Sparks, in a burst of red aura, blasted in the direction of Brolly making a huge path in the trees. He kicked up so much dirt and dust that both Sanaa and Stote couldn't see a thing. Stote started firing ki blasts in every direction hoping to hit Sanaa. Each explosion kicked up more dirt and dust that made it even harder to see.  
  
"I forgot that you haven't learned to read ki Stote. That will be your down fall!" Sanaa laughed as Stote thought he saw her shadow in the cloud of smoke. He stopped firing hoping that the smoke would clear up so he could see where he was shooting.  
  
"cough Keep dreaming baby! cough The games not over yet.. cough cough . ..I have you at check. cough" Barely getting the words out, Stote started waving the dirt from his face.  
  
"One more thing before I kill you."  
  
"What's that baby?" Stote asked as he tried to find where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Stop calling me baby!!"  
  
Stote looked down as the dust cleared to see Sanaa appear between his legs with her back on the ground with her hands directly in front of her.  
  
"Game, set, match, idiot." Sanaa said as she fires a huge ki blast that vaporizes Stote completely. Sanaa hops to her feet then cleans herself off and takes to the air after Sparks.  
Back to the dojo  
  
Sparks burst out from the trees at full speed as he made his way to Brolly and began his attack. Sanaa soon followed in and the majority of the blows thrown at Brolly were easily blocked and countered. Brolly showed no emotion as he grabbed Sanaa's leg and Spark's arm and throws them into the ground creating a large crater. As soon as he let go the two warriors jumped out of the crater to a clear spot.  
  
"You two are making things interesting, I must say." Brolly said with a cocky smirk.  
  
Sparks smiled as his power level increased even more. " Keep thinking this is a game, asshole! I'm going to tear your fucking head off!!!"  
  
Brolly just laughs.  
  
"I dare you, baby boy!"  
  
With blinding speed Sparks hits Brolly with an uppercut and Sanaa follows with a double axe blow laying him face flat. Brolly hops back up only to have a flip kick delivered to his chin by Sanaa and she then attacks with a flurry a punches and kicks. Sparks harries aside and let's Sanaa do her thing. Her attacks were precise and quick and Brolly was unable to block any of them. She finishes the onslaught with what she called the Honoo no Tama, a huge blast of energy that forced Brolly into the cold lake where the waterfall was. Brolly floated to the top and didn't move, he just stared up blankly into the sky.  
  
This shit is getting ridiculous! They're doing it again, the same thing on Vista 6. I can't be bested by that damn demon spawn and a female that thinks she is a Super Saiya-jin again!!  
  
Brolly raises and uses his ki to stand on top of the water.  
  
It's time to show them why they call Brolly the "The Legendary Super Saiya- jin!!"  
  
The sky began to darken as Brolly started his power up. The earth rumbled as trees lifted high into the sky with Brolly's deafening scream shot across the forest. His body suddenly undergoes a dramatic transformation, where his height increased to 7-feet, his muscle mass increased to an unbelievable size, and his green pupils disappeared completely. His hair flared straighter and his body became surrounded by lightening sparks of energy. The force of his aura tears always at the earth as he continued to increased his power. Both Sanaa and Sparks could barely stand as the ground cracked open and large trees fall into a deep holes.  
  
"He didn't show this kind of power when we battled him before!" Sanaa yelled over the rumbling.  
  
Sparks just nodded.  
  
I've never felt an evil power like this before! I don't know if I can stop something like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Brolly exploded with green energy as the light filled the whole sky blinding the two warriors for a second. When the light cleared there was pure silence, as the two fighters stood not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"Die!" Brolly said with a low, dark voice.  
  
With lightning speed Brolly made his way to the young warriors and before they could even move, Sparks received a quick punch to the face. Brolly then round housed Sanaa in the stomach, then grabbed Sparks in mid motion by the arm and spun him into his knee then back handed him into the ground. All in the same motion Brolly then grabbed falling Sanaa by her leg, and spun her around a few times then slammed her into the ground face first. She had no time to get up before she was kicked in the ribs sending her flying high in the air then back down to the ground extremely hard.  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Sparks screams, quickly jumping to his feet only to be hit with Brolly's huge arm and driven back into the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Sparks, you giving up already?" Brolly pulls Spark's body out of the crater by the collar then forced his face right in front of Spark's and he grins evilly.  
  
"Feel the power of my upgrade!" He fires a small green palm blast in Spark's chest sending him deep into the forest. Sparks hit the ground hard after laying out a few large trees.  
  
"Damnit!" Sparks barely whispered out, as he was beyond exhausted.  
  
His rage started flowing as he moved some trees out of his path but a shock look quickly grew on his face as he saw Brolly floating high above.  
  
"How do you like me upgrade Sparks? Feels good, huh? " Brolly says crossing his arms.  
  
"Fuck you." Sparks responded as he spat up some blood. This only made Brolly's smile bigger as he quickly lowered himself on Spark's chest.  
  
"I'm going to kill you as slow as possible Sparks, so you feel my full power."  
  
Sparks screamed in pain as Brolly repeated jumping on his chest like it was some kind of springboard, forcing him deeper into the ground. Sparks began coughing and hacking up a lot of blood as Brolly continued his onslaught until the ground gave way and Sparks fall into the earth. Brolly begins roaring with laughter at his handy work but all of a sudden Sparks bursts out the hole at full speed. Brolly just smirks and lets loose a huge series of green mid-sized energy balls down sending Sparks back into the crater. The sky started to turn green with Brolly's energy as the explosions grew larger and larger.  
On the other side of the forest was Sanaa trying her best to pull herself of the crater she was laying in.  
  
"Come on Sanaa, get your ass up, he needs you!"  
  
She finally forced herself up to her feet only to hear Sparks scream in extreme pain.  
  
"Don't die on me Sparks, please just hold on." She looked up toward the moon where the sky had turned green from Brolly's energy.  
  
In a whirlwind of yellow aura, she powered back up to the level of Super Saiya-jin and rocked into the horizon toward Brolly and Sparks.  
Brolly eventually stopped his attack on Sparks, and placed his hands on his hips laughing like crazy. Sparks was lying in the crater badly beaten, most of his uniform was burned off and he could barely move. He looked up wishing he could just tear that smirk off Brolly's face but he knew he did have the energy to do so.  
  
"This is it Sparks, finally your destruction." Brolly yelled as he powered up his aura.  
  
"I have to say though, you and your little girlfriend put up a hell of a fight, I guess. Good thing Doc installed the Super Saiya-jin Dai 3 Dankain upgrade before I got here, so you should feel proud. If I didn't, you could of beaten me, maybe. "  
  
Brolly starts powering up an attack called the Dengeki Jigoku Dama or the "Electrical Attack Hell Ball." The green and yellow ball floated just above Brolly's huge hand as knew this would finally be the end of his young foe. Brolly winds up to throw the death ball at Sparks but just before he could throw it Sanaa appears out of nowhere with her hands stretched forward, palms outward.  
  
"CHOU KIKOU HAAA!!"  
  
Sanaa quickly let's loose a huge blast of energy directly in Brolly face and he drops the ball of energy. This was the same attack she used on Stote Jr. during their fight but this time she put more power into it. As the smoke cloud slowly cleared, it reveled Brolly with out a single stretch and Sanaa floated back in horror.  
  
There was no way, no way for him to survive an attack like that! Not that close!  
  
"DON'T GET INVOLVED!!" he yelled, as he hurled a thin green beam towards her.  
  
She was too slow to avoid it, and it pierced her right through her left shoulder. Brolly quickly grabbed Sanaa by the neck before she could fall, and she threw her hands to her his huge hand to try and loosen the grasp. Sanaa couldn't let out a scream as her air was being cut off, and her face was changing colors. She loses the power to maintain her Super Saiya-jin form as she continued gasping for air. Brolly uses his other hand to push on Sanaa's open wound and she finally screams in pain.  
  
"That's right, scream for me baby. I'm getting off from this!! Scream louder!!" Brolly says licking his lips.  
  
She painfully looked down with one eye open as Sparks tried to pull himself up out the crater, he could feel her life fading fast. As he crawled, the screaming started to bring back memories for his past. The moment Brolly killed his master and he watched as the master's body fell to the floor, lifeless. The moment when he forced himself out of the rubble to the lifeless bodies of Sanaa's family and people back on Vista 6.; he can't forget the cold looks on their faces as Brolly stood over them laughing. He stops cold as the memories of his mother come back to him as well.  
  
"Sparks run!!!" The image of a Chibi-Sparks running down a long hallway with a beautiful woman with long red hair trying to get away from a large group of soldier. They make it to the hanger only to be met by a tall gray headed man that kind of looked liked Sparks but his eyes were gray, not red. Next to him were Brolly and about 20 soldiers that had high-powered blaster aimed at the two. The gray-headed man says something to the women and the women yells something back. She turns around and motions for Chibi- Sparks to run and when he does Brolly jumps for him but his mother appears in the way. Just as Sparks gets into the ship and turns around to see if she was in route but everything seemed to go in slow motion as Brolly snapped the women's neck and her lifeless body fell to the ground. The scene of Sparks screaming as his ship's door closes then blasts off into the horizon. His father angry watches as his son gets away then turns to Brolly and strikes him with his tail.   
  
The image of Sanaa dying the same way and he couldn't do anything about it finally broke something inside his mind. He started shaking all over with rage.  
  
Never again! Never again will he take another life from me! Never again will he hunt me like I'm some kind of animal!  
  
The words keep jumping around in his head as his rage builds up to the point to where he can't hold it back anymore; he stands up clenching his fists. Brolly looks down as the earth began to shake and crack open as Spark's ki grew.  
  
"What the hell is going on? He should have no more energy left!"  
  
Sparks began letting all of his anger freely blast out of him in a huge blast of red aura. He began a deafening scream that could be heard a cross the planet as lighting raced a crossed the sky and the clouds parted as his red energy pierced through the heavens.  
  
What's going on with Sparks? I feel his energy returning to normal. Sanaa asked herself as she couldn't move her head to see what was happen to her love.  
  
Sparks slowly raised high into the air almost to Brolly's level. White sparks of energy surrounded his entire body as he continued to scream. Brolly couldn't believe what was happening and he let's go of Sanaa's neck then begins another wave of ki blasts. Sparks watches as she falls to the ground and doesn't get back up. He got anger and then his body mass increased as his primal scream got louder blocking the on coming attacks. His long red hair shot up and straightens out like Brolly's but only red and his pupils slowly disappeared and was replaced with a dark like color. Spark's transformation was creating a huge explosion of aura that ate away at the earth making a 400-yard crater and blow both Sanaa and Brolly clean away. Sparks could feel himself changing and welcomed it. The energy burst covered most of the rainforest and caused the remaining animals to flee for their lives. When the aura returned to its normal size the area was lanced with sparks of pure energy and Sparks himself glowed an almost blood red color. His hair pulsed with energy and waved in the breeze of his aura. When the rumbling stopped, Sanaa raised herself from beneath the sand and turned her body toward where the enormous dark ki was coming from. She looked around and saw that the once beautiful rainforest was now just dirt and fallen burnt trees.  
  
I can't believe Spark's ki did this to the land. She looked over to the still glowing figure of Sparks. His ki is different now, so cold, and so dark; I can feel it deep down in my soul.  
  
She eventually got up to one knee then to the other as she stood up holding her shoulder in pain. She looks up to where Brolly was hovering and she could see some fear in his eyes as he made his way over to where Spark's glowing body was levitating. Suddenly his serious look turned into a huge smirk as Sparks looked up at the two warriors. Both Sanaa and Brolly didn't like the feeling they were getting from the new Sparks form.  
  
"The Red Death has finally awakened again!" Sparks started laughing evilly.  
  
His eyes glowed black as the red glow disappeared. He started floating toward Brolly with a look of death as his energy ate away the ground below his feet.  
  
"Shit."  
  
That's the only thing Brolly could get out of his mouth. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as Sparks made his way toward him. He stops and the two lowered to the ground then Sparks started playing with his goatee. Brolly's eyes widen as Sparks hits him with a lighting fast jab to the stomach. Brolly hunched over in pain as Sparks removed his fist and walked to the side of him continuing to play with the long hair on his chin.  
  
"Now, how does my upgrade feel?"  
  
He forces elbow down to the back of Brolly's neck and his body goes num as he fall forward. Sparks grabs Brolly's hair before his face could hit the floor and forces it upward.  
  
"Well?" Sparks asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Bastard!!"  
  
Brolly suddenly gets his feeling back and swings his hands in the direction of Sparks face hoping that he could hit him with a quick ki blast. Sparks disappeared and reappeared just as he fires the shot. He falls hard on his backside as Sparks safely lands to his feet.  
  
"Come on Brolly, you can do better then this." Sparks says motioning him to get up.  
  
Brolly makes it to his feet and jumps at Sparks swinging his huge fists at him repeatedly hoping to make contact with his face but he avoids each and every punch easily. Brolly throws a wild punch giving Sparks time to lowers himself and kicks Brolly's feet from under him. While Brolly was in the air Sparks disappears then reappearing above kicking him in the back forcing him to the ground. Brolly barely flips his huge body out of the way as Sparks fist comes crashing down creating a large crater upon impact. Brolly lands safe as Sparks slowly pulls his fist out of the ground with a crazy look on his face.  
  
"Come on, where's the challenge Brolly?"  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!"  
  
Brolly fires a huge ki blast at Sparks hoping this will end the demon's life. Sparks watches as the blast heads toward him then just before it hits he raises his right hand and deflects the blast, sending it high into the air. Brolly stood shaking with anger as Sparks lowers his hand back to his side with his middle finger showing.  
  
What the hell has he become!? This is unreal!  
  
Brolly begins to power up as he thinks of a way to kill this stronger form of Sparks. He fires another powerful blast towards Sparks and again deflects it but this time Brolly flew in behind the blast to catch him off guard. Sparks eyes only widen as the huge Brolly appeared and kicked him in the side of the head sending his body flying. Brolly speeds quickly behind Sparks then kicks him high into the air but his eyes went wide as Sparks gained control of himself then rushed towards him with incredible quickness. Before he could swing his massive arm to hit his foe, Spark's knees him in the chest forcing him deep into earth. Brolly manages to raise his hands and fired a large ki ball that made Sparks to stop his attack cold. Sparks watched as the blast flies past his head just missing his ear.  
  
"That could have been my ear you."  
  
Taking advantage of the momentary pause, Brolly rushed in and forms a green ki barrier around his body that hits Sparks dead on. He slides along the ground for a minute until he uses his right hand to push himself up into the air. Brolly smiles knowing that nothing Sparks could do to penetrate his barrier so he put more energy into it making it larger.  
  
"Take this you little shit!!"  
  
Brolly yells as a hole opens in the barrier and his mouth began glowing. He fires a huge fire blast from his mouth and before Sparks could move he was hit with the powerful beam sending him into the distance. Brolly laughs evilly as he lowers his barrier thinking that the battle was finally over.  
  
"I told your boyfriend that it was pointless to fight with me." Brolly says as he looks back over his shoulder toward Sanaa.  
  
Sanaa begins to power back up out of anger until a voice came from high above.  
  
"You almost had me that time." Sparks said with a cocky smirk.  
  
He levitated back down to the ground then landed softly with one foot and then the other. At this point Brolly started to panic as sweat drops poured down his face.  
  
Nothing is working!! What the hell do I have to do to kill this kid!?  
  
Sparks starts to throw punches in the air like he was warming up.  
  
"I think I've gotten use to this new body now, we should start the real fight now, don't you think?"  
  
Sparks disappears, but something told Brolly to look up, and when he did, the last thing he saw was Spark's foot connect with his surprised face yet again imbedding him into the ground. Temporarily stunned, he manages to jump to safety or so he thought. Sparks phases in front of Brolly and tries to throws a punch but Brolly grabs his fist and began spinning him almost creating a tornado. Sparks countered the attack with a ki blast to the massive androids face forcing him to let go of Spark's fist. Sparks floats calmly to the ground as Brolly screams in pain holding his face with both hands. When he removes his hands from his smoking face and everyone could smell the scent of burn skin. Brolly's face was a very dark red and pink color as he quavers in pain.  
  
"My face, MY FACE!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!!" Brolly looked up angry.  
  
"It's a good look for you Brolly." Sparks laughs.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOUUU!!" Brolly powers up his aura as he gets ready to attack but suddenly Sparks appears in his face with a bearing look in his eyes.  
  
"Did you know I have six million ways to kill you?"  
  
Fearful, Brolly jumps back and fires a huge blast at Sparks hoping to give him time to get away. He flies quickly out of the explosion's path high into air and gets ready to do another attack.  
  
"I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY A DEMON FREAK LIKE YOU!!!  
  
Brolly goes to unleash the blast but was delivered a powerful lightning fast uppercut stopping his attack even before he could get it started.  
  
"You really don't have a saying in the matter, now do you?" Sparks says with an evil smirk.  
  
Brolly painfully lands to the floor back first. Sparks slowly floats down to Brolly's level with his arms crossed.  
  
"This is really getting boring Brolly. I'm barely breaking a sweat here."  
  
Brolly slowly pulls himself from the soil a little dazed.  
  
There's no end to his power and speed! I didn't even see him coming with that last attack. How can this be?  
  
He stands to his feet holding his jaw in pain.  
  
There must be a weakness, something I could use to beat him.  
  
Something pops in Brolly's head as a grin grew on his face.  
  
The girl! I will use the girl. To protect her, I will make him power down so I can finally kill him in one shot!  
  
"Telling for the smirk on your ugly face, you must of thought of a plan to some how beat me."  
  
Brolly bends down into a fighting stance like his going to attack, Sparks gets into his own fighting stance ready to put any attack Brolly had planed to shame. Brolly quickly jumps into the air and flies past Sparks and lands behind the unsuspecting Sanaa who was just standing watching the fight. He moved too fast for her to even react and he grabs her by the back of her neck then with his free hand powers up a small ki ball, pushing it toward her head.  
  
"Ha, Ha, now it's done Sparks!"  
  
Sparks slowly turns his head toward Sanaa and Brolly with a grim facial expression.  
  
"Now then, if you don't want your little girlfriend here to die the same way that old man did earlier, you better power down so I can finally kill you!"  
  
Sparks just yawns then starts cleaning his right ear.  
  
"Didn't you hear me fool? I said power down or she dies!" Sparks could now hear the fear in his voice as he made his demand.  
  
"Alright, alright, I heard you the first time, geez." Sparks cleans the end of his sharp fingernail.  
  
Brolly suddenly stood with a shock look on his, as did Sanaa.  
  
"I don't care if you kill her, she was in the way anyway."  
  
"What!?" Both Sanaa and Brolly say at the same time.  
  
"Here, I'll make it easier for you." Sparks says powering up a ki ball with his fingernail he just cleaned.  
  
Both barely jump out the way as Sparks fires the ball in their direction. Sanaa lands hard on her wounded shoulder and screams in pain. Brolly stands on one foot with a really puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Now how hard way that?" Sparks says crossing his arm again.  
  
He. he tried t kill me. Or did he know I would move from the ball's path?  
  
Sanaa thought as she pulled herself up using a dead tree. She turns her head toward a green like color coming from the side of her. She watches as Brolly forms his energy barrier again and levitated in the air. Sparks stared at his opponent as he made his way high in the sky and stop just below some clouds. Brolly was shaking with anger and fear as he know this would be his last battle but he knew one thing though, if he goes, his taking them with him. He lifts his right hand, palm up toward the sky.  
  
"I see now that I can't defeat you in this new form of yours, you win."  
  
Sparks never changes his grim facial expression as a tiny ball of energy forms in Brolly's palm.  
  
"But I will get the last laugh though, you and the girl will not be leaving this planet alive. I WILL BLOW IT UP AND NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!!!"  
  
Brolly starts laughing hysterically as the ball gathers more and more energy. Sparks unfolds his arms and clenches his fists ready to block the attack. He was shocked when the energy ball suddenly grew to a huge size.  
  
He's putting all his energy into that death ball!  
  
He could tell this because Brolly's barrier was slowly getting pulled into ball. He looks around as the earth began shaking and braking up, blowing pasted him. His head snapped back up toward Brolly as the ball of energy increased in size again.  
  
"Maybe I underestimated Brolly too much. He's willing to kill himself just to destroy me."  
  
Then Sparks notices that Brolly's huge body was returning back to its normal Super Saiya-jin form as amazingly the death ball has grown to almost 50 meters wide. The force was ripping everything from the ground. Sanaa was having a hard time keeping her balance as all of a sudden the piece of land she was standing on lifted high in the air then driven backwards.  
  
Serves her right, she should have been stronger. Sparks thought coldly. What the hell are you talking about fool, you love that girl!  
  
Suddenly a form of Sparks appears in front of himself.  
  
What are you talking about? Love is for the weak, you know that!  
  
I only let you out because I wanted to save Sanaa, not let her be killed!  
  
The normal form yelled over the deafening howl of the wind.  
  
It was only a matter of time before we became one once again. This is our true form, the Red Death!! Let me handle this!  
  
I don't think so, I'm taking over!!  
  
Suddenly the normal form of Sparks jumps back into his body and his eyes returned to normal. Spark's attention was now back to one thing, Sanaa. He looks up to see Sanaa rocketing high into the sky and he quickly disappears out of sight then he appears and safely catches Sanaa in his arms.  
  
"Your looking a little beat up there, are you okay?" Sparks asked giving his signature smirk.  
  
"If you call barely able to feel the right side of my arm, almost being vaporized by one of your attacks and Brolly up there powering up an attack that could destroy this planet with us on it okay then yes, I'm okay." Sanaa replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I let my bad side take control."  
  
Sparks softly lands onto the ground and lets her down from his arms then looked back up to Brolly and his massive death ball. Brolly was now back to his normal state as nearly all his energy has been gathered into his final attack. By now he had stopped his laughing and replaced it with heavy breathing, as he was barely able to keep himself conscious.  
  
"Sanaa, do you have any energy to power up with?" Sparks asks never taking his eyes off of Brolly and his ball of death.  
  
"No, but that's not going to stop me, why?"  
  
"I need you fire your Chou Kikou Ha at the ball." Sanaa's jaw dropped and eye's widened.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, look at that thing! I don't have that kind of power to stop something like that!"  
  
"I don't want you to stop it, just hold it until I take out Brolly. Once he's gone, the ball should go with him!"  
  
"Wait a second, what if you kill Brolly but the death ball still keeps coming?"  
  
"I'll worry about that if it happens." Sanaa just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
  
"And how are you going to take him out?"  
  
Sparks catches a flying rock that almost hits Sanaa in the face.  
  
"With this." He holds the rock up to her face.  
  
"A rock?"  
  
"It's something I learned for Master Yun, creating a weapon out of anything around you, the "Magic Materialism Technique"."  
  
Slowly his hand began to glow and so did the rock. The rock suddenly turned to liquid and started forming into some kind of object shaped like a sword. A tsukas form with a blood red stone on the hilt and the red blade itself grew to almost 3 1/2 feet. Sanaa had never seen anything like it in her life but her attention was ripped away by the sound Brolly's laughing for up above.  
  
"YOUR TIME HAS ENDED DEMON!!!! NOW DIEEEE!!!"  
  
With all his remaining strength he forces the massive death ball forward. The two warriors watch as the ball of energy heads in their direction and suddenly Sparks powers up his aura.  
  
"Try your best to keep it in the sky Sanaa!"  
  
Sanaa gives a weak smile as Sparks places the katana to his side. Before she could even blink Sparks was instantly gone and the force behind his speed almost knocks her off her feet. She quickly gains her balance and powers up a white aura making her hair levitated from her own breeze.  
  
"CHOU.KIKOU.." Sanaa begins yelling up toward Brolly. Through extreme pain, she stretches both arms upward with palms outward and a small yellow energy ball forms in between them. Her aura whirls around as the death ball comes closer then with quick action she transforms into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"HAAAAA!!"  
  
She lets loose a massive stream of ki that hits the death ball head on. Brolly just laughs at the pointless attack of Sanaa knowing she doesn't have the power to stop an attack this.  
  
"You can't stop your destruction little girl! Just give up!!"  
  
He goes to laugh again but out of nowhere Sparks appears with katana in hand and an evil facial expression that made Brolly's skin crawl.  
  
"BOO!!"  
  
Before Brolly could even breath Sparks charged and slashed sideway. In the time it took him to look down at the sharp stinging pain coming from his torso, he realizes then that he couldn't no longer feel his lower half. Sparks had cut Brolly in half and slowly his upper half released from the lower half falling toward the world below. Sparks just stared as blood drips from his katana blade.  
  
"It's over." He said to the falling two half's of the once powerful android. Then something caught his attention, he suddenly heard whispering coming from Brolly's lips. He stretched out his hearing to catch what he was saying.  
  
"S-Sparks. eve.even with me gon..gone, the death ball is st.still going to.to vaporize the planet! The.the energy is lo.lock in!! You still lo..lose!"  
  
He watches as Brolly's body hits the ground and throws up a lot of dust.  
  
"Damn it!" He looks down to see Sanaa having a very hard time keeping the ball in the air.  
  
I don't know if I can keep this going. Hurry up and get down here Sparks!!  
  
The weight of the death ball was praying on Sanaa's weak right arm and was forcing her feet deep into the soil. She starts to sense her arm almost giving out as Sparks appears beside her. She lets go of her attack then collapsed to the ground beyond exhausted and in much pain.  
  
"I underestimated Brolly again Sanaa, I'm sorry."  
  
Sanaa just smirks as she barely stumbles to her feet and holds her shoulder in an attempt to control the sharp pain.  
  
"What are you sorry for? You have more than enough energy to stop the death ball, you make it sound like its over."  
  
Sparks turns his head away and starts shaking with anger.  
  
"I let my power take control of me Sanaa, you seen it. I could of easily killed Brolly with one quick shot but I toyed with him like he use to do with me."  
  
He turned back to face Sanaa and was a little shocked at her perplexed facial expression.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with stopping the attack?" She yelled over the deafening sound of the approaching death ball.  
  
"The energy I would have to use to stop the ball could do the same harm as if I let it hit the ground. Plus my evil side could come out as I'm trying to stop the attack!"  
  
Sanaa was a little caught off guard by his answer and looked up to the massive ball heading toward them.  
  
"Nevertheless, you have to at least try Sparks. You can't let Brolly beat you again, beat us again. You must use your training to keep yourself together, I've done it this long, just keep it up!"  
  
Sparks could see that Sanaa was losing a lot of blood from her wound and was having a hard time standing. He gives her his signature smirk then turns and faces the gigantic ball of energy with his fists clenched.  
  
"If I'm going to do this, you need to leave the area, now!"  
  
Sanaa nodded and in a burst of white aura she takes off in hope of finding a safer place. When Sparks sensed that she was far enough way he places his katana into his belt and starts his power up, releasing his powerful energy in the form of his red aura.  
  
Hope you don't mind me using your attack Sanaa.  
  
Sparks fixes his feet and gets into a firm stance, then raises both arms toward the energy ball he places his palms in a outward direction the same way Sanaa does it. He begins clenching his teeth as he charges energy between his glowing hands. The planet began to shake even more as both Spark's power increased and the closer the death ball came to the ground. Lightning surges everywhere as the energy from the Chou Kikou Ha grows.  
  
"CHOUUUU..KIKOUUU.." Sparks screams as his voice echoes across the region.  
  
"HAAAAA!!!"  
  
Spark's scream was almost deafening as he unleashed a colossal yellow blast of energy that zoomed toward the nearing death ball. The two powerful energy's collided in the middle of the sky and the discharge of the collation was massive, ripping away everything in its path. Slowly Spark's blast was pushing the enormous ball of energy higher and higher into sky. He was putting out so much power that the ground began to crack open and huge boulders flew backwards then turning into fine powder. Sanaa watched the whole scene from behind a large dead tree hoping it would protect her from the fury of the to raging powers.  
  
That's the way to do Sparks, keep it up!  
  
Sanaa thought to herself, as she soon had to cover her face from the dust and flying debris. Spark's attack slowly began to incinerate the ball of energy, allowing him to increase power into the stream of ki. The gust from Spark's power was now surpassing category 5 hurricanes speeds. Sanaa could no longer hold her position behind the tree and was launched high into the air.  
  
"OH NOOOOOO!!!" Sanaa's scream trails off into the distances.  
  
Let me out Sparks!! You know you need me!  
  
Not now!!  
  
You can't keep me hidden forever, I'm your true nature, and the way you should be!  
  
Spark's fight with himself was making him lose the control of the death ball and it slowly began to move forward.  
  
I'm not that way anymore, I've changed!! I'm like my father anymore!!  
  
Don't kidded yourself, someone like us can never change. You were born only to kill, kill everything that got in your way. You can't change to the script, you must stick to the script. You are a killer, always have, always will.  
  
I don't have time to fight with myself, get out of my head!!!  
  
Fine, but I will be back and this time, I will be back for good! Slowly the evil voice faded away.  
  
I can't let my evil side take over again!! I see now that I will have to learn to control this power, not hide it!! But first things first, this death ball!!  
  
Sparks gives a final push of ki and suddenly his blast totally consumes the death ball whole. Sparks prayed that the force would hopefully thrust it far into space where it could explode in safely. When he felt it was time, he lets the remaining energy free watching it trail off into the horizon.  
  
It's over, finally.  
  
Sparks stood yet again, a lone warrior on a battlefield. He was the only remaining warrior that could still stand on his own two feet. He suddenly could sense Sanaa's faint ki signature a few 100 yields away from his position and he now knew that she had indeed survived the fury of the two powers.  
Outside the battle area  
  
Sanaa groaned loudly as she moved some large rubble from her body.  
  
"Man, why does this shit always happen to me?"  
  
Her body painfully ached all over and she knew that she had some broken ribs because it was hard for her to take in air. She prepared herself as best she could knowing the pain would be extreme when she tries to stand. She quickly pushed herself up to a sitting position and screamed when all pain shoot to her chest. Just as she catches her breathe Sparks lands beside her with a large grin on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at big head?" She asked clenching her teeth in pain giving a weak smile.  
  
"Just rest now, the battle is finally over."  
  
He turns his head as he senses a dying ki just a few yards away.  
  
Brolly.  
  
"Sanaa, I will be right back." Sanaa just nods as she continued to groan in pain.  
  
He quickly disappears out of her sight then reappears a short time later besides a pile of rubble where he felt the ki coming from. He starts rummaging; throwing large pieces of rubble everywhere until he finally found what he was looking for, the top half of Brolly. A small evil grin grew on Sparks face as he stared at the dying Saiya-jin android lying in a pool of his own blood. The facial expression turned serious when Brolly's eyes slowly opened to see Sparks standing over him.  
  
"I see that you.cough .you stopped my final attack." Brolly whispered while coughing up blood. "To tell you the truth, my plan was for you to try to stop the energy ball while I got way. Who would of thought you would have used your girlfriend to hold it ball at bay while you attack me."  
  
Sparks just stood there with his arms crossed showing no emotion.  
  
"Well, I guess you're here to finish the job, huh?"  
  
Sparks turns and begins to walk a way.  
  
"Why don't you finish me? .cough.Don't let me die like this." Brolly says coughing up more blood. Sparks stops and looks over his shoulder with a cold stare.  
  
"Just think of it as your punishment for all those people you have murdered just to find me."  
  
"Don't think this is over..cough..Sparks! You know that.that I'm not the last one to come after.you! There are other warriors. stronger than me... this is just the beginning."  
  
"Let them come, they will fall just like you!" The evil side of Sparks suddenly came out but it was only for a second.  
  
For once, your right.  
  
And with that, Sparks disappears again, leaving Brolly to die a slow and painful death. Brolly's breathing started to slow as the images of the past flashed in his mind. It was the images of Chibi-Sparks beating Brolly for the first time in a sparring match In front Spark's father and other Dynasty members. Brolly never let down, being bested by a small child when he was the top warrior next to the king. But now it doesn't matter anymore, it is all over, Sparks has the greater power, he had to give him that.  
  
You defeated me again baby boy, but its far from over and you know that! Even with your great power, they are far stronger and you will lose. I will see you on the other side, Sparks Drag-on.  
  
That was Brolly's last thoughts as his heart stops and his eyes turn a clear color in a cold stare. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sanaa pummeled into the ground with force that created a large crater underneath her. Blood cascaded down her right arm as she was blinded by blood pouring into her right eye. All she could hear was Brolly's howling laughter as he started blasting office building after office building. She looked in horror as the buildings began to implode with than themselves and the sound of screaming could be heard from all directions.  
  
"Dear god no." Sanaa whispered to herself as she watching the destruction unfold before her eyes.  
  
It was almost like a dream to her, watching the buildings falling and people getting caught in the destruction's path. She quickly had to cover herself as the dust cloud came raging in, engulfing her body with dirt, debris, and sadly dead bodies. Not able to breath, she powered up to her current maximum that caused a whirlwind of white aura and hurtled herself from the debris cloud. The smell of dust mixed with blood was starting to make her sick as she lands in the city park. She tried her best not to throw up as she fell to one knee trying to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Why? Why is this happening? Those people didn't have to die like that! They didn't even have a chance to run."  
  
Sanaa lifted her head as tears began to run down her face. She looked in the distance as more buildings fell and the sound of dying people grew louder. She couldn't stop herself from shaking with rage as the onslaught contained. Something popped in her head then she suddenly turn around to see that she didn't even noticed that the park had been attacked by Brolly earlier. She slowly stood up, covering her mouth as she saw numerous lifeless bodies of small children and many others lying in craters in the ground. It was like their white eyes were staring at her that made her stumble back in terror. Suddenly the bodies began to rise and stand up on the own then started to walk toward her with their arms out like they wanted to grab her. Each one began to whisper words that will haunt her in her nightmares for the rest of her days.  
  
"Why Princess? You failed to save us. How come you couldn't save us? How come you didn't have the power to save us?"  
  
The lifeless bodies started coming from every direction and began to surround her grabbing at every part of body. She suddenly looks up to see the image of Brolly hanging over the incoming crowd of people. Abruptly the hands stopped grabbing at her and the bodies slowly backed away as two forms walked through the group.  
  
"Mommy, daddy?"  
  
Her father had a cold look in his eyes, as the two got closer to their daughter. She was shocked when her father reached and unsullied his sword from his back then placed the tip of the blade to Sanaa's neck.  
  
"Father, what are you doing?" Sanaa asked as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"You failed me Sanaa Nora Tangi! You let me and your mother die!"  
  
Sanaa couldn't believe what he was saying to her, how could he think that she let them die. She did everything in her power to try to save everyone.  
  
"Father.nooo.it didn't.I tried.I tried my best to."  
  
"Nonsense! We're all dead because of you! You were weak! You let us die!"  
  
"Father, mother.I tried.I tried with all my strength."  
  
"You've me, no, us Sanaa! And you will be punished for it!"  
  
Her mother placed her hand on husband's shoulder and nods. He smiles evilly and raises his sword high ready to end his daughter's life.  
  
".no.father please.no..I tried.plea."  
  
She watches as his sword came swooping down.  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
Sanaa jolted awake with her eyes wide open. She was breathing heavily and sweat poured down her face and body. Sparks came out of nowhere and ran to her side.  
  
"What's wrong Sanaa?"  
  
He gently places his hands on her arms as he tries to help stop her shivering. She quickly grained her bearings and noticed that Sparks was looking at her a little puzzled.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looks around to see that she was in a room, in a bed. Sparks moved some of Sanaa's wet hair from her eye as he waited for an answer.  
  
"A nightmare. Another nightmare."  
  
"About what?" Sparks asked with worried look on his face.  
  
"That day. That day Brolly came to Vista 6 and murdered my people and family."  
  
Sparks sits down next to her and starts rubbing her arms hoping to comfort her.  
  
"The nightmares of my parent and people's death haunted me even after all this time. "  
  
"It wasn't your fault, I hope you know that."  
  
She knew that what happened wasn't her fault, it was Brolly's, but in the back of her mind it still bounced around. Maybe it was. She shakes the thought out of her head and gives Sparks a weak smile.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked wiping some tears from her eyes.  
  
"Just a few hours. When I came back you were passed out and I brought you to the ship since the dojo was in ruin from the battle."  
  
"And my wounds?"  
  
"I have a regeneration tank I built on my free time back in the rear of the ship."  
  
Sanaa begins rubbing where her wound on her shoulder was.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Sparks gives her one of trademark smirks.  
  
"That's good, very good. Have we left yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I had to make sure the ship wasn't damage in any way before we could take off."  
  
"Now that I think about it Sparks, where did you put the ship all this time. I don't remember seeing it in the forest before or after our training and when you blow away half of the trees I still didn't see it ."  
  
"Well, you know our spot?"  
  
Sanaa mouth drops.  
  
"The lake?"  
  
"In a way. I put it in the waterfall."  
  
She lays back in the bed in disbelief.  
  
"The whole time it was in the waterfall, did master know?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me to put it there for safe keeping."  
  
Sanaa just laughed to herself of the thought of this large ship inside the waterfall.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Sparks sighs and scratches the back of his head before he give a answer.  
  
"I have some bad news."  
  
She sat up again then moved some hair from her eyes and mouth as Sparks stood up to get Sanaa a towel and some dry cloths to wear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, while you were in the tank I decide to go on the underground network to get some info.  
  
"Underground what?" Sanaa says moving some hair from her mouth.  
  
"Umm, something like a chat room."  
  
"Oh, go on." Sanaa says still not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Anyway, I started talking with one of my sources and he told me some news that you won't want to hear."  
  
"It can't be that bad, come on now."  
  
"Well, I found out that the Dynasty is now searching for the Dark Star Dragon Balls like we are."  
  
Sanaa almost falls out the bed upon hear the news.  
  
"But why, how, how did they find out about them?"  
  
"Stote Jr."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out that he told them everything that we told them about our search for them. How you were going to wish back your family and people."  
  
Sanaa punches the bed out of anger.  
  
"Damn that Stote!"  
  
"That not all, it gets worst."  
  
She laid back in the bed like she didn't want to hear anything else.  
  
"It seem that they already have three of the dragon balls, the seven, the five and the two."  
  
Sanaa starts to tear up again. She could believe that the Dynasty was going to beat her again.  
  
"So its over."  
  
"No, not yet." Sparks says sitting back on the bed.  
  
"We still have the four star ball. As long as we have it that, they can't make a wish."  
  
She sits up again with a small smile on her face.  
  
"That's right huh?"  
  
"And, it seem that they don't have the map like we do."  
  
"Than, how are they finding them?"  
  
"There's only a few people that know about the ball and they been hunting them down trying to get information upon the whereabouts."  
  
"And how is that good?"  
  
"It takes them time to find the people and then try to find the balls. You remember we have been training for the past year, we haven't been really looking for the balls so now we came search for them."  
  
Sanaa still had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Look, we have a map saying where to find all seven dragon balls, here in the South Galaxy we have one out of the seven and they have the ones out of the West Galaxy. The time it takes them to get any info on the balls we could be half way there to grab it."  
  
"Oh, I see now. So where is the next dragon ball?"  
  
"Well, when I looked at the map, I would say it will be closer to go to the North Galaxy where the ball is located on a small moon."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"There's something else."  
  
Sanaa smile slowly fades away.  
  
"Don't tell me, more bad news?"  
  
"No, it seems that this is the moon of a small blue planet."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The planet called Earthsei."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Sparks stands up again and turns to Sanaa with a huge smile.  
  
"You don't remember, Earthsei is the planet that one of the greatest warriors to ever lived stays."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
Sparks eyes light up.  
  
"The Saiya-jin named Kakarroto!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The warrior Son Gokou. The one that battled with that monster Buu."  
  
"Wow, do you think we can meet him?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It's a good chance for you to meet some of your kind."  
  
She really didn't think about it like that until he said something.  
  
"More Saiya-jins, like me. That's cool!"  
  
"I thought you would see it that way." Sparks finally got to his dresser to get Sanaa some dry things to wear.  
  
While he did that, she started taking off her sweat filled cloths.  
  
Sparks got some cloths and he turned around to see Sanaa undressing.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Sanaa rises an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sparks motions his eyes up and down as he threw one of his t-shirts on the bed. She looks down at her nude body then back up to Sparks with a small smirk.  
  
"You like this huh?" She starts dancing around.  
  
Sparks just smiles as he threw an old pair of sweat pants on the bed.  
  
"Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go." Sparks says as he turns and starts for the door.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to, are you going to do anything about?" Sanaa asked looking at Sparks with desire in her eyes..  
  
Sparks smirks as he turns back around to face the still nude Sanaa.  
  
"You know me, I have many ways to do something about it." Sparks says licking his lips then he pulls off his shirt.  
  
"I know you do." Sanaa said while jumping in the bed.  
  
Sparks jumps in the bed and the two pull the covers over themselves. It was going to be a long night for the two young warrior to say the least.  
Northern Galaxy, Planet Earth, Western City College  
  
Son Gouten watched the clock very closely as the teacher continued with her lesson of the day. He always hated they class, but the female teacher was so cute, he had to get into the class just to see her.  
  
"Come on, come on, I want to get out of here!" Gouten whispered to himself.  
  
A few seconds passed and the teacher placed here book on her desk then looked up at her large class.  
  
"That it for today class, go home and have a great weekend."  
  
Everyone started gathering their things as Gouten did the same. He was first out the door and he ran down the long hallway until he reached the door and burst out yelling "freedom". He runs down the steps and meets the waiting Trunks sitting on the last step.  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
He stands up and greets life long friend.  
  
"What's up Son."  
  
They perform a crazy handshake and begin to walk down the courtyard. There were a lot of students coming out of class around this time so Trunks and Gouten couldn't just fly to their cars.  
  
"So, how was Sociology?"  
  
Gouten just sighs as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
"If it wasn't for that fine Ms. Uzuri, I wouldn't even be in that class."  
  
Trunks just laugh as they made it to the school's parking lot.  
  
"You and girls, man. There going to be the death of you."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
They make to their cars and Trunks hops on the trunk and sits his backpack on the ground. Gouten just laid on the side of his crossing his arms.  
  
"So what are we going to do for the weekend?" Trunks asked moving some hair from his eyes.  
  
Gouten yawns and sits on the ground.  
  
"I don't know, there's not much going on from what I heard."  
  
Trunks sighed and hop off the car to put his things inside the trunk.  
  
"What else is new, there's always nothing to do." Trunks opened the car trunk and threw his bag inside and then close it.  
  
"Meeting at the pizza shop?" Gouten asked pulling his keys out and unlocking the car door.  
  
"Yeah, but first I have to pick up some things for my mom. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Alright, meet you there."  
  
They both jump into their cars and race off in two different directions. Gouten was so happy to get a car for his birthday last mouth. He loved riding Kinto'un but he couldn't let people see him flying around on a magic cloud. He wanted to live a normal life like everyone else, plus he loved fast car and so did the girls. He turned up the music so everyone else could hear what he was listening to. He was enjoying his first year of college and all the freedom that came with it. He pushes a small button and suddenly the top starts to fold down letting the air blow in Gouten's long black hair.  
  
I wonder what the fam is up to? Maybe mom has something cooking.  
  
Gouten puts it into fifth gear as he zooms through the green light. He was doing around 60 passing every car in his path.  
  
Trunks won't mind if I go home real quick. If I know him, he's a very slow shopper. I should have time.  
  
Gouten exits the city and heads toward Mount Poarzu, his home. He just started rocking his head to the beat of the music when suddenly his cell phone rings. He picks up the phone to read the caller id and was surprised that it showed home 911. He quickly turns down the music and flips the top up.  
  
"Mom?" He asked a little worried.  
  
"Hi Gouten."  
  
"Is there anything wrong? You put 911 at the end of the number."  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong here son, I just wanted you to hurry home."  
  
"Why, what is it?" Gouten asked now a little calmer.  
  
"It's a surprised honey, just hurry home."  
  
"Okay, but you know I really don't like surprises."  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one." And with that she hangs up leaving Gouten with his mouth open.  
  
Wonder what that's all about.  
  
He throws the phone on the seat next to him and turns his music back up. He hits the gas and zooms on passing car after car.  
Western City Mall  
  
"I don't know why mom has me here just to pick up some perfume she ordered."  
  
He makes it up to the top floor and starts to walk towards the fragrance store when he stops cold.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
There standing on the rail in front of the fragrance store was Vegita with his arms crossed looking at Trunks like he has been waiting for him.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you brat. I have some news for you."  
  
Trunks walks up and stands next to his father with his arms crossed like Vegita's.  
  
People walk by as the two Saiya-jins talk and then Trunks hops off the rail with a shock look on his face.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, does Gouten know?"  
  
Vegita just shakes his head no.  
  
"Wow, that is news."  
  
"Your mother is planning on meet you half way when she gets out of meeting."  
  
"Aren't you going?" Trunks asks returning to the rail.  
  
"Later, after I get your sister from school. Your mom wont have time to pick her up."  
  
Trunks nods as Vegita stands straight and begins to walk away.  
  
"Later father."  
  
Vegita gives a small wave as he makes way down the steps. Trunks continues to stand there trying to come to grips of what his father just told him. This was really big news and he was told not to tell his best friend at all cost. Gouten had to find out on his own. After he woke up from his dreamland, he enter the store and pick up his mother's perfume like she asked. He quickly ran down the stairs carefully not knocking over anyone as he finally made it to the mall's carport area. Trunks gets to his car and before he unlock the door something popped into head that made him stop cold.  
  
I wonder how Gouten is going to take this.  
Mount Poarzu area  
  
Gouten was now on open highway and he made use of it by getting his car up to 190 mph. Everything outside the car was now just burrs as he hastily speeds down the highway. All could think about was this so called surprise waiting for him at home.  
  
Maybe it's a new and faster car. Or maybe mom is going to tell me that she got me a place closer to school. No, she said she wont let me go until I turn 18. Damn it, what is it?  
  
Gouten continued to think like this until he made it to the turn off that heads to his house. He turns and begins to rocket up the dirt road like he was some kind of rally driver kicking up a huge dust cloud behind him. After about 5 miles he reaches the front of his home and parks next to Videl car. The Sons' house much larger than when the Z series ended. Gouhan had combined the two houses into one and added a second level to make the bedrooms larger for everyone. With that, the small house that Gokou lived in when he was younger was now open and it quickly became little Pan-chan's playroom when Bra would come over. He quickly jumps out his car and runs to the door yelling "I'm home" then rushed in and dropped his backpack but no one was there to greet him like normal. He walks to the kitchen hoping Chi- Chi was there to shade some light on the surprise but to his dismay no on was there. He suddenly hears laughing coming from the newly formed family room so he head towards the door when he stop dead before he reach the doorway upon hearing a familiar voice. Gouten slowly made his way to the doorway and everyone all of a sudden looked up to see him in the entryway then a figure sits up to greet him.  
  
"Hi son." 


End file.
